


Fresh Raviolis

by Olsies



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies
Summary: Stan comes home from a business trip, and his boyfriends give him some much needed attention.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	Fresh Raviolis

Sighing, Stan opened the door to his apartment. He wanted to do nothing more than drop his bags at the door and fall face first into his bed, but he dutifully took his shoes off at the door and tucked them away in their spot. He then went to his bedroom, set his suitcase on the bed and began to sort through his clothes, tossing them in various hampers. Once that was done, he grabbed some clean boxers and went to the bathroom making sure to also grab his toiletry bag. He put everything away before tugging off his clothes.

He took a quick shower and pulled on his clean underwear before heading back to his room. He put away his travel clothes and opened up the pyjama drawer.

When he, Richie, and Eddie had first moved in together, they had tried to keep their clothes separated. For the most part, they still did, except for the pyjamas and socks drawers. It never failed to make Stan laugh when he saw Richie in sweats that were too short and too tight or Eddie absolutely  _ drowning _ in one of Stan’s shirts.

Taking a deep breath, Stan pulled out some of Richie’s sweats and one of Eddie’s favorite t-shirts. Once dressed he went down the hall and stretched out on the couch so the others could greet him as they walked in. After plugging in his phone, Stan put a nature documentary about birds he’d seen countless times. He pulled a blanket around him and laid back, just zoning out.

A little while later, the front door opened and Richie came in. He smiled brightly, tripping over his own feet in his excitement to get to Stan. He didn’t quite get the door closed, but before Stan could tell him, Richie was pushing him back, crawling into his lap, kissing him roughly.

Stan chuckled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, kissing him back for a moment.

Eventually Richie pulled back, and began peppering Stan’s neck with kisses, his hands cupping Stan’s chin so he could get better access. “Oh my gawd, Staniel,” Richie said through his kisses. “I missed you so much, baby.”

“I missed you, too, hon, but you left the door open.”

Richie froze. He sat up and looked over his shoulder.

“Oops.” Richie blushed and got off Stan. He closed and locked the door. Richie tugged off his shoes and put them next to Stan’s before coming back to the couch, pushing into Stan’s arms.

“How are you? How was your trip?” Richie asked, pulling Stan’s arms around him.

“I’m tired. My trip was long, and I missed my boys.” He kissed Richie’s temple. They sat there for a few minutes and then Richie’s phone went off. Richie started to pull away, but to both of their surprise, Stan clutched tightly to Richie, his fingers digging into the other man.

“It’s ok, baby,” Richie whispered. “It’s probably just Joni. I just need to talk to her  _ real _ quick and then I’ll be right back.”

Whining a little, Stan let him go slowly. Richie got up and went to the kitchen. Stan pulled the blanket closer and looked at the TV. He could hear Richie talking to his agent in the other room. The worst part of the trip had been the hotel at night. He’d video chatted with Richie and Eddie every night, but he missed having their bodies pressed up against him, curled around him and each other. He missed being able to touch one or both of them when he woke up in the middle of the night because of a bad dream. He missed waking up with them.

A few minutes later, Richie hung up and came back to the couch. Richie sat down on the end of the couch and spread his arms. Stan didn’t hesitate, just scooted around and let Richie hold him close, stroking his back and hair.

“I love you so much, Stan,” Richie whispered.

“I love you.” Stan paused. “I missed you. Both of you.” Richie rubbed his back, sliding his hand down the back of Stan’s shirt. Sighing, Stan closed his eyes.

A bit later, Richie whispered, “Have you eaten today, baby?”

“No.”

“Are you hungry?”

“Kind of.”

“Pizza?”

“Sure.”

Richie hesitated. “I need to get up and get my phone.”

Taking a deep breath, Stan nodded. Richie pulled his hand out of Stan’s shirt and Stan sat up. Richie got up and came back quickly. They resumed their positions, and Richie pulled Stan close, slipping his hand down the back of Stan’s shirt again as he ordered their usual.

They fell silent for a few minutes as Richie kept messing around on his phone.

“When’s Eddie getting home?” Stan asked as Richie put the phone on the back of the couch.

“He’ll be home soon,” Richie said and then groaned. “Fuck, he told me not to order anything. He wanted to make you something special.”

“Whoops,” Stan said. “Just blame me. Tell him I was hungry. It’s not a lie.” Richie traced his fingers up and down Stan’s back.

A little while later, someone knocked on the door. Stan sat up and let Richie get up and get the pizza. Richie took the food to the kitchen and got them plates. He came out a moment later and handed Stan his plate.

“Thanks,” Stan said. He curled up against Richie even though he normally liked eating without touching anyone.

He was just finishing his first slice when the front door opened. Eddie looked at his boyfriends and nearly dropped the bags of groceries he was carrying.

“ _ Richie _ ! I told you I was going to make raviolis!” Eddie whined.

Stan started to get up, but Richie pulled him back.

“I got it, you stay,” Richie murmured and set his plate on the coffee table. He could hear Eddie and Richie bicker quietly in the kitchen. Stan looked guiltily at his half eaten pizza slice.

After a minute he put his plate next to Richie’s and went into the kitchen. The two other men fell silent as they looked at Stan who just pulled Eddie into a tight hug, kissing his hair.

“Hi, babylove,” Stan whispered. Eddie wrapped his arms around Stan, resting his cheek on Stan’s chest. “I missed you.”

Eddie sighed. “I missed you, too. I was- I was going to make your favorite raviolis, but-”

“But I hadn’t eaten all day, and Richie insisted I get some food. He’s pampering me, let him be.”

Pulling back, Eddie looked up at Stan studying his face. “Pamp- what? What do you mean  _ pampering _ ?”

Biting his lip, Stan looked at Richie.

“Our little Staniel got a little homesick is all,” Richie said. Eddie’s face softened.

“Oh,” Eddie said. He started to pull away so he could finish putting up the groceries, but Stan clutched him tighter.

“Not yet,” Stan whispered. Eddie sighed and adjusted his arms, pulling Stan down and kissing him.

“We missed you, too,” Eddie murmured. Stan kissed his cheek.

“Come watch TV with us?” Stan asked.

“Yeah, let me finish putting away the groceries and get some pizza.”

“Ok,” Stan said. He let Richie tug him back to the couch. A few minutes later Eddie came in and sat next to them.

When they were done eating, Richie leaned up against the arm of the couch while Stan leaned back against his chest, and Eddie lay with his head on Stan’s chest while they watched  _ Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland _ . It was one of Stan’s favorites.

When the movie was over, they just lay there for a few minutes.

“You ready to get up?” Richie asked eventually, his arm wrapped around Stan’s chest, holding him close.

“Ugh."

Eddie rested his chin on Richie’s forearm. “Wanna take a bath?”

Licking his lips and sighing, Stan nodded. He loved baths and taking a bath meant one of them would probably wash his hair, which was something he absolutely loved.

And then it was as if Richie was reading his mind.

“I’ll wash your hair,” he offered.

Stan nodded a little and let go of Eddie. “Ok. Let’s take a bath.”

They got up and Stan reached for their dirty dishes, but Richie slapped his hand away.

“I got this. You go on upstairs.” Richie looked at Eddie. “You too! I’ll be up in a minute.” Richie kissed Stan’s cheek before Stan and Eddie went upstairs.

Eddie went in the bathroom first but Stan stood in their bedroom looking at the dresser wondering if he should get clean clothes or not.

He was still standing there when Richie came in and didn’t even look up until Richie tugged on his shirt, pulling him to the bathroom.

“Come on, love,” Richie said. Eddie was already naked and sitting in the tub, adding a little more bubble bath for maximum foam. Richie and Stan pulled off their clothes and got in, Stan sitting in the middle.

“Tell us about your trip,” Eddie said after a while.

“It was blah,” Stan said. “I missed you both so much.”

“We missed you, too,” Richie said and kissed Stan’s shoulder.

“It just suckes when you get used to depending on something, and then it’s not there.”

“Did something happen?” Eddie asked. He took Stan’s hand.

“I just- I had a nightmare last night and didn’t sleep well. I was going to sleep on the plane, but there was a lot of turbulence,” Stan said. Richie kissed his shoulder. Stan often had nightmares that woke him up, so this was not surprising to them.

“Why didn’t you call us?” Eddie asked.

“Because I knew I’d be home soon enough,” Stan said. He took Eddie’s hand and squeezed gently. Richie kissed his shoulder again.

“Clowns or spiders?” Richie teased and Stan smiled.

“You know me so well,” Stan said.

“Considering how much I love you, I’d better know you pretty fucking well,” Richie said. Smiling, Stan turned and looked at him.

“And how much do you love me?” Stan challenged. Richie pulled Stan’s face close and kissed him roughly.

“Want me to show you how much I love you?” Richie asked.

“Want  _ us _ to show you how much we love you?” Eddie asked, kissing the back of Stan’s neck.

Sighing, Stan shook his head, no.

“Not tonight,” Stan said. “I just want to cuddle some more and fall asleep watching  _ Milo and Otis _ .”

“Ok,” Richie said.

“We can do that,” Eddie said.

They stayed in the tub for a little bit longer, and Richie washed Stan’s hair as promised. When they got out, Eddie dried Stan off, and Richie helped him into some clothes. Stan let them push him into the bed before they got dressed. Richie went downstairs to get them water while Eddie curled up around Stan in the bed, shoving his face into Stan’s neck.

Richie came back up with the water. After turning on the movie, he curled up on the other side of Stan, wrapping his arms around Stan’s waist.

“Love you, Staniel,” Richie whispered.

“Love you, too. Both of you,” Stan said.

“Love you,” Eddie whispered back. Stan closed his eyes as Eddie began rubbing his back and Richie just shoved himself into Stan’s arms.

Slowly stan fell asleep, happy to be home. And he couldn’t wait for fresh raviolis the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> I got prompted on tumblr. Again, this was supposed to be a drabble... I have no control over my life.
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr](https://nblesbianbenhanscom.tumblr.com/)


End file.
